


Amethyst's Messy Junk

by Aiffe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Chubby Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, No penetration, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Aiffe
Summary: Pearl is scandalized by the things Amethyst makes her do to keep her in line.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



“What are you doing in my room again?” Amethyst demanded.

The interloping Pearl raised her haughty nose, caught but refusing to show guilt. “Just looking for things of mine that ‘ended up’ here,” she said. She caught sight of something in one of the piles of junk that got a furious “Oh!” out of her, and she dove in to rescue it.

Pearl finally surfaced again holding a sword, now rusted in its metal sheath. “You left it in _water_ ,” she said. “It’s ruined!”

“That thing’s been there for like six hundred _years_ ,” Amethyst said, with a roll of her eyes. “You didn’t even notice it was gone until now. Maybe it’s not that important.”

“Oh, it’s important!” Pearl exclaimed. “This was the sword used in the battle of–”

“So what are you going to _do_ about it?” Amethyst interrupted. “Gonna bore me to death? Or are you gonna _punish_ me?”

“Boring you to death _would_ be appropriate,” Pearl said, “but I don’t have that many centuries to waste on this.”

“As if, you could probably bore me to death in like fifteen minutes,” Amethyst said. She stuck out her purple tongue.

“Don’t _tempt_ me,” Pearl said.

“I’m a pretty tempting kinda gal,” Amethyst said, her voice creaking a bit. She let her hands slide seductively up her thighs.

“Now, if I had a proper disruption chamber, maybe then I could give you the discipline you clearly deserve,” Pearl mused.

“We’re not on Homeworld, Sweet P,” Amethyst said. “If you wanna punish me, do it the Earth way.” Her hands found purchase on her plush rear, and tightened. “Corporal punishment.” Her face was flushed purple, but she was grinning wide.

“Corporal punishment?” Pearl repeated, as if the words were new and distasteful to her. “Isn’t that highly unethical?”

“Only if you do it to children,” Amethyst said. She tilted her head to the side, her voice becoming softer and almost like a purr. “But I’m not a child. Just a five-thousand-year-old bad girl.”

“A-Amethyst, I couldn’t possibly,” Pearl said, putting a hand up dramatically. “F-forget about the sword. You’re right, I didn’t miss it.”

Amethyst grumbled under her breath, “Such a ham,” then cleared her throat. “I’ll just do it again you know. I’m incorrigible. _Someone_ has to keep me in line.”

“Oh, well, if I _must_ ,” Pearl said, her voice dripping with heavy reluctance. “It’s no disruption chamber, though.”

Amethyst helpfully bent over the nearest heap of junk. “Isn’t a disruption chamber like… _way_ more unethical?” she asked.

“Oh, yes, certainly!” Pearl said, a little too much enthusiasm showing, and a green flush tinting her cheeks. “But that’s _Homeworld_. We have to be nice on Earth.” She ripped Amethyst’s pants down with a vicious jerk.

“Easy, P,” Amethyst said, and laughed nervously.

Pearl put a hand on her bare ass, for all the world like she’d never touched an ass before and wasn’t sure she was doing it right. “Is this clean, Amethyst?” she asked.

“‘Course not, Pearl,” Amethyst said, shameless. “You know I’m dirty.”

“Mm. Disgusting. I’ll have to make sure to wash every inch of you later,” Pearl said.

“Can you vacuum me again?” Amethyst asked cheerfully. “I like how it tickles my bits.”

“No enjoying things for you. This is serious punishment, and I expect you to take it seriously.” As Pearl spoke, Amethyst mouthed the words mockingly, face turned away so Pearl couldn’t see.

“Well, then, are you going to get started, or are you just warming your hand on my ass?”

Pearl lifted her hand and brought it down in a light, halfhearted tap. “Take that.”

“Are you kidding me?” Amethyst fairly screeched. She arched her back, lifting her ass in the air. “I’ve _sat down_ harder than that!”

“My, Amethyst, I’m almost starting to think you enjoy this. That’s a severe perversion.”

“What are you saying?” Amethyst goaded. “Go on, call me what I am.”

“I’m saying you’ve become a dirty slut, Amethyst. These Earth perversions have been a terrible influence on you. You’re not fit to call yourself a Gem.” She brought her hand down, a little harder but still flimsy.

“Is that as hard as a Pearl can hit?” Amethyst said, visibly disappointed. “That’s not even enough to tease a filthy Earth slut like me. I guess I need a real Gem. I bet even Greg could smack me harder.”

“I _would_ have hit you harder,” Pearl said, with a sniff, “if I wasn’t afraid of accidentally shattering a runt like you.”

“Ohoho,” Amethyst said. “I deserve that, huh?” The bright purple flush had spread from her cheeks down to her chest, and pooled in her purple pussy. “Come on, Pearl! I’ll prove to you that I can take it! So hit me for real!”

But Pearl just ran her hand absently over Amethyst’s smooth, round ass. Her fingers brushed lightly over the springy white curls that covered her pussy, but not dipping in the slick folds that naturally hung a bit loose, resting dewy and open like a flower in bloom. “I don’t know, Amethyst,” Pearl said, dragging out the words. “Are you really bad enough to deserve that?”

Amethyst gave a frustrated huff. “I dealphabetized all your books, Pearl.”

Pearl stiffened, and raised her hand up. “Very bad.” She brought her palm down, sharp and stinging on one asscheek, Amethyst’s ass jiggling with the shock of impact. When she pulled her hand back, she observed how her handprint developed like invisible ink.

Amethyst bit her bottom lip in excitement. “You know the park in town where it says ‘keep off the grass’?” she asked.

“Y-yes?”

“I was _all over_ that grass.”

Pearl’s hand came whistling down again, this time on the other cheek. “Goodness, Amethyst, I’m not sure what you’re bringing out in me,” she said, her voice trembling a bit.

“Never saw an ass before? Do you even have one of your own?” Amethyst teased, but was cut off by a third smack, this one landing squarely on her pussy. This got a startled squeak out of her. When the fourth blow landed, on her ass again, she felt it leave a wet smudge from where Pearl had gotten her juices on her palm. She squirmed, wiggling her thick ass back and forth, none of which saved her from the next blow, or the next.

Pearl kept on smacking her, hard enough to shake the junk Amethyst was bent over, harder than would have been possible if they hadn’t both been Gems. They lost count of the blows, but Amethyst’s ass was looking nicely mistreated, between the violet flush of blood and the bruising coming in indigo. Her pussy was swollen from the occasional smacks, and dripping visibly. Pearl rubbed her hands together and leaned back.

“Pearl,” Amethyst moaned. “A-are you done?”

“If you think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Mm,” Amethyst said, contemplating that, tilting her ass up for a moment, then dropping it down again. “Can I touch myself then, Pearl?”

“You did the right thing by asking me,” Pearl said, fairly glowing. “I think you’re making a lot of progress!” She kissed one bruised asscheek, at which Amethyst let out a groan that was half pain and half pleasure. “Go ahead, Amethyst.” She pulled back, and found herself a nice seat to watch.

Without hesitation, Amethyst’s hands slid under herself. One cupped over the other, pressing on her clit hard. She undulated her hips, grinding onto her hands, and let out a few groans to show her mounting pleasure. “Oh,” she moaned. “It feels so good after what you did. You…you make it too fun to be bad, Pearl. I think you might _like_ it when I’m bad.”

“I like it when you focus on what you’re doing, not on talking,” Pearl said. She leaned back comfortably, a smug look spreading on her face. “You can come if you want now, Amethyst.”

Amethyst’s hips bore down harder, her bruised ass clenching, and though she let out plenty of moans to make it clear she was coming, it was really the way her muscles tensed and shook and the way her pussy dripped onto her fingers that let Pearl know she wasn’t just faking her obedience.

“Good,” was all Pearl said.

Amethyst curled on her side, not putting weight on her ass, but enough to see Pearl better. Her finger still slid circles over her fat clit, and her shirt was riding up just enough to show some cute belly pudge. She pursed her full lips a moment. “Can I eat you out, Pearl?” she asked.

“Hm,” Pearl said, considering. “We might need to wash your mouth out with soap first,” she said.

Amethyst’s grin spread. “I love when you do that!”

“Don’t eat _all_ the soap this time.”

“Gotta save some room for Sweet P’s clam juice,” Amethyst said. “You’re always such a gusher.”

Pearl smiled a bit at that. “You’re definitely making a case for the soap.”

“You should come see me more often,” Amethyst said. “I like your little games. Even your ‘oh-I’m-so-inexperienced-and-new-to-this’ game. Though watch out. One of these days I really _might_ find something new to spring on you.”

Pearl laughed. “Please let me know if you do!”

Amethyst got to her feet, and let out a sudden delighted whoop. “Look at this!” she said, diving into a pile of garbage.

“Yes?” Pearl asked. “Isn’t it like every other part of your room, Amethyst?”

Amethyst emerged with a leather collar and leash, and snapped it around her neck. “It’s my collar! So you can yank me around. Oh, I have an even better idea,” she said, suddenly shifting into a shaggy purple dog. “Woof woof, bitches!” she yelled, in her normal voice. She trotted along Pearl’s side, as Pearl went in search of a bar of soap, her leash trailing behind her. “You should get some peanut butter. Heard that’s how they get dogs to–”

“Amethyst! That’s unsanitary!” Pearl exclaimed. A green flush rose in her cheeks. “You’re _bad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on Tumblr [here](http://forbitten-fruit.tumblr.com/post/153972090854/for-anon-on-femslashkinkmeme-title-amethysts)!


End file.
